Relatively Normal
by Jewellie88
Summary: What if Lucas and Peyton had had sex behind Brooke’s back, and Peyton had gotten pregnant. What better way to hide it from your best friend and the father then to run away for 5 years.
1. Default Chapter

Relatively Normal.  
  
I own none of these characters, never have and never will. Wish I did.  
  
Summary: What if Lucas and Peyton had had sex behind Brooke's back, and Peyton had gotten pregnant. What better way to hide it from your best friend and the father then to run away for 5 years.  
  
Chapter 1:The Beginning  
  
Peyton couldn't believe that she was pregnant, this couldn't be happening to her, she always used protection no matter what. And the only guy she had spent the night a month ago was.....Omigosh she could not believe it, the child was Lucas'. She had taken all the tests and had even gone to the doctor to make sure. It was confirmed.  
When she first found out Peyton had spent all her time at home, since her father was never there, eating and crying. That was until Haley had come to talk to her to see what was wrong. The minute Haley had stepped into the house Peyton broke down crying.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
"Haley I don't know what I'm going to do, I feel so lost." Peyton was in tears on Haley's lap.  
"I don't know what your talking about, is this about Lucas? Peyton you have to speak to me." Haley quietly waited for Peyton's answer, but no answer came.  
"It's nothing I'm okay you can go now. I'll see you in school on Monday okay." Haley left a little suspicious. END FLASHBACK:  
  
Peyton had no plans on going to school on Monday. She was going to leave Tree Hill. No one would know about this and she would keep it this way. If Brooke found out it would destroy her. And Lucas would be devastated, plus his Basketball dreams would vanish cause he would want to help her at everything she needed and support her.  
Monday morning Peyton had packed a bag full of the clothes she thought she would need and took out the emergency money her dad had given her incase anything happened to her. She drove by the school one more time looking her friends go through their lives. She was a little jealous. She had to grow up so fast now that this was coming.  
Peyton drove by Lucas's house and dropped off a letter in his post box. Something to tell him goodbye, and tell him that she was going to be okay.  
  
Chapter 2: Arriving Where Ever  
  
She had driven for over 5 hours, she didn't know where she was going. Mostly picking roads that seemed more interesting then the other one. Nothing could stop her now, she out of Tree Hill and had left that life behind. Nothing could stop her now.  
  
AT THIS TIME IN TREE HILL:  
  
Lucas had wondered where Peyton was, she hadn't been in school for over a week and he really needed to talk to her. Brooke was getting on his nerves, ever since he had slept with Peyton he felt like she was his soul mate. He suspected Brooke knew something, just didn't want to say something.  
He got to his house a little late after spending some time just driving around thinking. Lucas stopped his car and went to get mail, mom always forgot, there was just one letter in it.  
IT SAID:  
  
Dear Lucas,  
I know once you get this, I will already be gone, and I don't mean dead, I left for my own reasons. Not because of you. I know this will hurt you as much as it is hurting me right now. But you have to move on to something better then what I can give you. We were meant to be and I love you. Just sometimes love isn't enough and I was scared you might not love me back. Don't try to look for me. I'm going to be okay. Just live Lucas away from all the affairs and lying. Go for something good. Better then me. I love you.  
  
Love,  
Peyton  
  
Lucas couldn't believe what he was reading. Peyton had left. She was gone. He dropped the letter and grabbed his head about to break down in tears. Why did she do this. Something had to be wrong.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
She had found it the perfect place to live, Chicago. It was a great town and hard to find people in. She was home. Drawing would take her far here, and she knew it. A place of her own. 


	2. Relatively Normal Chapter 3

Jewellie88: Sorry it took me so long to get this to you guys, I've been having some kind of writing block. So here it is enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters never have, never will, wish I did.  
  
Chapter 3: A New Life 3 Years Later  
An old building stood before her, not one of luxury or style. Just something simple, something that had a feeling of family in it. And family it had plenty of. Her next door neighbors had three children and her whole floor had up to nineteen children on it. The rent was easy to pay and the crime was down.  
Peyton stood before her future like she had for the past 3 years. Knowing exactly what tomorrow would bring. And she was happy.  
"Peyton, you coming. The days not getting any younger, let's go." A tall brunette stood before her in a red leather skirt and a white blouse with a scarf around her neck. Her hi-heeled boots made her look even taller.  
"Yeah I'm coming just let me get Roxy out of the taxi first." Peyton reached behind her and picked up a toddler of two. The little girl had dirty blond hair with a hint of curl to it. And a smile that would make you feel great no matter what had happened to you that day. "Don't want to leave behind Roxy now do we" Peyton shifted Roxy to her hip and started walking towards the women.  
"She is the cutest thing I have ever seen." The brunette leaned down and made a funny face in front of the girl. Roxy starts to cry.  
"Great Elle, look what you did, you scared her," Peyton looked down at her daughter and smiled "With your scary face and all." She said sarcastically.  
"Ha ha very funny, now lets go. My moms making dinner tonight." The girls hurried into the apartment complex.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The buzzer had just rang for the finish of the college basketball game. The crowds scattered and the teams went to the locker rooms. Except one. He looked around him in amazement at what he had accomplished. Lucas Scott was a college basketball player, and not for any college but for one of the leading basketball championship winners. He was on a free ride. And it felt great.  
Lucas had finished high school as one of the top students (Haley was the Valedictorian of course). Karen was proud of him. But something bothered him through his last years of high school. No one knew what bothered him, well maybe except Haley and Nathan, no one really cared. Karen and Keith knew exactly what it was and they had given him all the talks that normal parents would give any child. But nothing changed, he would always put on a happy smile and say he was okay, but they knew the truth. Lucas was hurting. He probably always would hurt for that one lost love he may never find again. But who knows things can change. 


	3. Relatively Normal Chapter 4

Relatively Normal Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, never have never will, wish I did.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Chicago: (5 Years after Peyton Ran away)  
  
In the middle of downtown Chicago was Peyton's work place, a local newspaper called "The Daily". It was a small town newspaper for the fast moving people of Chicago. Peyton ran the creative department. She was doing well for herself, until the one fateful day when she was on her way to work after dropping Roxy off at daycare. She ha just been walking down the street when it happened.  
Peyton had just bumped into a tall slim man and had dropped all of her drawings for the next newspaper on to the wet cement.  
"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault." Payton leaned over and started to pick up her drawings. They were ruined. "Crap they're ruined, dammit."  
"Here let me help you with those" The man leaned over and started to pick up the drawings that were left on the ground but before he could lean back up to give them to her she had grabbed them out of his hands and started hurrying away again, but not before yelling a "thank you" and "goodbye" over her shoulder.  
He stared after her in wonder and disbelief. Amazement and sorrow, at the same time. Before he hurried off himself to the airport  
  
Chicago Airport:  
  
Lucas looked out the window of the plane and thought back to when he had bumped into the lady on the sidewalk. She had been beautiful from what he could see. Her blond curly hair and pale skin. She had reminded him of someone who had been gone from his life for awhile, someone that was never coming back.  
  
Author Notes:  
Sorry this is so short, I'm having a real bad writers block. I'm can't find any ideas on how they should meet. Hope you like this one, it's not as good as the other two but its okay. If you have any ideas on what I should do next please tell me or give me your own thoughts on what you would do with the story, I could really use them, and if I do use one of your ideas I will give you some credit for it. Anything will work. Thanks a bunch. Bye. 


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, never have and never will, wish I did.  
  
Thank you guys for all your ideas they were all great, I may incorporate some of them into the story, and work some of them in other chapters. There will be some Haley and Nate coming up, I liked the idea of having them move to Chicago. But first I have to have Lucas have a reason to be in Chicago in the first place. So thank you everyone you helped a lot. And here it is ENJOY. Sorry if I get my ages wrong or dates that they finish school, I'm really bad at math.  
  
Chapter 5: Now arriving at O'Hare Airport and Haley's Townhouse  
  
Lucas looked out the window of his airplane at the city below him. He had just been here a week ago and now he was back again for Haley and Nathan's wedding. They had been dating for such a long time that he couldn't remember when it started. Nathan had proposed 5 months ago but Lucas had known he was going to pop the question 3 weeks before it happened. Even Haley's 2 year old daughter knew.  
Henrikka, Henri, for short was a surprise no one was expecting and Haley's parents hadn't been to happy with her, saying things like 'She would never finish her education' or 'You ruined your life, now what are you going to do'. Of course Haley had proven them wrong by finishing College 2 years early. Haley now worked for a huge corporation that was transferring her to Chicago. That's why they decided to have the wedding there, so they could get everyone settled in.  
Nathan had stopped playing basketball after high school, he's still in college but is transferring to Chicago University. Lucas and him had grown close over the years and Lucas was Nathan's Best Man and Haley's Maid of Honor, since she really doesn't have a female best friend and her parents disowned her and won't come to the wedding.  
"We are now arriving in O'hare, please fasten your seat belts and wait till the plane has stopped to get your carry-on luggage from the compartments. Thank you for flying United, we hope to see you again. Have a great day." The flight attendant droned on as the plane landed. The plane came to a halt and Lucas grabbed his luggage and hurried off the plane to meet Haley, who was waiting with a taxi.  
"Hales, how have you been." Lucas hugged her and put his luggage in the trunk before slidding into the back of the taxi, she did the same.  
"Same old, same old. Nathan has been driving me crazy. I think he's more worried about the wedding then I am." She laughed lightly and Lucas grinned from the thought of his brother worrying about the wedding.  
"Don't worry he'll calm down once I give him his bachelor party" Haley smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Don't you dare do anything I wouldn't do, and no strippers, or strip clubs, or any girls at the thought of it." Lucas loved to watch her hyperventilate  
"That takes all the fun out of bachelor parties." It became quiet the rest of the way to the townhouse. Until the taxi stopped in front of a 3 story townhouse that Haley's company had rented out to her.  
"Dam, Hales were the hell did you get the money for this." Lucas looked up before looking back at his best friend.  
"Oh the company rented it out to me, its great isn't it. It has four bedrooms and a gigantic kitchen, and a small pool in the back." She was smiling like there was no tomarrow. "oh yeah you have to come with me tomarrow to put a ad in the newspaper for work. Some Newspaper called 'The Daily' supposedly all the big business people pick it up and the Network is looking to put down some job listings."  
"Okay sure." They unloaded the rest of the luggage and paid the taxi before walking into the building. 


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these, never have never will, wish I did.  
  
Notes: Sorry if I can't remember your Idea but I like the taxi idea, I'm just going to put a little twist on it.  
  
Chapter 6: And you are  
  
Lucas stood in front of a tall, bricked building with the words "The Global" printed on the front of it in bold letters. He sighed in hesitation. Not that he knew what was to come from the building itself. And he went in without a second thought.  
Peyton had just arrived at work, late, she had Roxy on her hip. Today was going to be a long day she thought as she entered the building. Peyton had a new assignment, it was actually her first assignment in this area of work. Her boss was finally giving her a chance to show that she could do more than draw.  
"Roxy can you draw me a picture while I'm away, and don't leave my office. Okay" Peyton looked down at her daughter. Roxy looked up at her and smiled.  
"Yes, mommy" Roxy was oblivious to the moving world around her, she was just thinking about the coloring pencil in her hand and the white canvas in front of her.  
Peyton hurried down the hall to the Conference room. Job listings weren't her specialty but at least she was going somewhere. The company that was wanting to put the ads in was a huge Computer Corporation. C&C, or something like that she thought. She entered the room ready for whatever came her way.  
Lucas almost stopped breathing when he saw her, he noticed Haley stop talking to the business man next to her. They just could not believe what was right in front of them. A long lost friend, a companion, a lost love. Everything seemed to stop as they saw each other, that was until a little girl came running into the office with a picture in hand.  
"Mommy , mommy, mommy, look what I drew for you." Roxy ran up to Peyton and pushed the picture into her mothers hands. Peyton kneeled down and took the picture to look at it closer.  
"It's beautiful sweetie, just beautiful." Tears were in her eyes as she looked back up at Lucas.  
She dropped the picture to the ground , slowly floating from her hands showing a house and three people.  
  
Author; I know, I know, it's really short but I wanted to keep some suspense......Right. Coming up next is the talk. Plus this one's short because I am really tired cause I did a all nighter last night so don't be mad. 


End file.
